60 Minutes
by MissWritingStoriesObsessed
Summary: 2 shot. Alex worried about Olivia, when her worst fear comes true how will she cope?
1. Chapter 1

**60 Minutes.**

So this is a little one shot, possibly a 2 shot, which I thought up whilst in my English lesson... Having a supply teacher who has no clue what she's doing is a great time to sort out personal issues, in my case think of idea's that you guys will like! So basically this one shot was hand written in the back of my English prep book, however when my English teacher came back the next day she was impressed with my writing so, at least some good came out of that hour and 10 minutes!  
So, please read and review! Means a lot!  
Enjoy!  
**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

60 minutes.  
That's all they had. 60 minutes of their own peace before Olivia had to leave for the air port. She had to go for work something to do with finding a victim. Alex knew better than to ask her all about the details. Ever since the twins were born 6 years ago, Alex found a part time job helping out at the local day care centre. A far cry from being an A.D.A but she enjoyed it.

"How long will you be gone?" Alex asked over the noise of the T.V.  
"I'm not sure until I get to the air Port, shouldn't be too long." Olivia replied moving towards the T.V turning it off, much to the protest of Archie and Fate their 6 year old twins.

"Dinner!" Alex called. Smiling as the children came running.

"I'll be able to call you every night." Olivia said as she watched her wife and children eat.

"Good, we haven't been apart like this since we got married; I don't think we've been apart at all since the kids." Alex said giving her lover a warm smile.

"I know, and I'm sorry, but maybe whilst I'm gone you and the twins can bake." Olivia said knowing how much her children like to make different cakes and get messy in the kitchen.

"Yeah, maybe we can bake mama a cake for when she get's home?" Archie asked with a smile!

"That's a great idea Archie, well done." Alex said praising her son.

Before eating some more food then giving out instructions for after dinner.

"Right, once you guys have eaten and finished your drinks I want you to take your toys and put them back in your rooms and then pick a story you want me to read to you after bath time okay." Alex said in a firm voice but smiling.

After getting 'Okay Mummy' from both her children she watched Olivia smiled at them both and soon enough they got down from the table running to pick up there toys from the living room floor.

"I swear to god our children are the most well behaved children ever." Olivia said with a smile. Alex just laughed as a reply before taking a sip of her drink.

* * *

So after dinner Alex had washed up and packed away all the pots away she moved to give Olivia a hug. It may only be a few days but Alex was going to miss her wife being around. Olivia had 15 minutes before she needed to leave, she promised to eat on the plane, but Alex gave her some food anyway.  
"I'll be fine baby, I promise." Olivia promised kissing Alex.

They only stood like that for a few seconds before Alex began kissing the detective, it never escalated to much when the kids were around but Alex wanted to get the most of her wife before she left for the next few days.

"I promise you I will call." Olivia reassured her knowing Alex would panic and worry no matter what.

"I know you will... I love you so much Liv." Alex told her trying to make herself feel better. She knew she worried about Liv too much when she went to work in the same state let a lone the other side of the country.

"Archie, Fate! Mama's going, come say goodbye!" Liv said calling her children, smiling as she heard footsteps running down the hall.

Goodbyes where always hard in the Cabot household.

"I love you mama!"  
"Love you mama!" Archie and Fate both said in turn.

"I love you too, now you have to be good, and I'll be back before you know it!" Olivia said to her children kissing their heads before she told them to go get ready for bath time.

"What flight you on?" Alex asked.

"Flight 1192 to George Bush Intercontinental." Olivia said reading it off her ticket before putting it back in her pocket.

"You best be off then." Alex said pulling her wife in for hugs and kisses before she left.

"I love you and I'll be back before you know it."  
"I love you to, have a safe flight." Alex said before Olivia left closing the door behind her.

She would be back before they all knew it.

* * *

Waking up the next morning Alex felt better know Olivia would have landed at some point during the night.  
Walking into to the living room she switched on the new whist making some coffee but froze as soon as it appeared on the screen.

"Flight 1192 to George Bush Intercontinental went down last night only a few miles away from the airport in Texas, the number of survivors are not yet known but the number of casualties keeps rising. The pilot and Co Pilot, plus 2 members of the cabin crew are unfortunately dead, we also know a member of the F.B.I DR. George Huang, and an NYDP detective Nick Amaro have been pronounced dead, and M.E Melinda Warner is on her way to hospital, the condition of Captain Donald Cragen and Detective Olivia Cabot are still unknown."  
"Is mummy okay?" Fate asked from the door way with Archie stood behind her.

"I'm sure she's fine, Archie, can you go call Liz for me, and ask her to come round. I am going to see if she can take you to school today." Alex said seeing smile appear on her children's faces.  
Alex and Liz had become closer since the children were born, Liz helped out a lot when Olivia wasn't there, and she supported Alex when it came to her job change.

"Liz said she will be here soon." Archie said still on the phone before running off and carrying on his conversation. Fate soon went off to follow him making the decision she wanted to talk to Liz too.

Picking up her phone Alex tried to call Olivia... Straight to voice mail.

"She'll be fine..." Alex said to herself before her children came running back into the living area...  
'She'll be okay.' Alex thought before putting on a brave front and began to make herself some coffee and her children some breakfast waiting Liz's arrival...  
Liz would know what to do.

* * *

Hey guys!  
So, if you guys like this then I will make it into a 2 shot. If not then I will leave it up to your imaginations!  
I am so sorry if I upset any Nick Amaro Lovers, or George Huang Lovers, I didn't mean too!  
Please forgive me!  
Anyway! Read and review, let me know what you think!  
Bethanyy!


	2. Chapter 2

**60 Hours.**

So, thank you for the reviews... wow!  
This is the second and last chapter! I hope you like it! I am trying to go as fast as I can, I promise! I am writing as much of this as I can before school!  
So, please read and Review!  
And Enjoy!

* * *

60 Hours.

60 long painful hours.

"Did you want me to go pick up Archie and Fate from school?" Liz asked placing a supportive hand on Alex's knee.

Alex just looked up, struggling to come up with an answer.

"If you want me to stay with you Lena said she would go get them and bring them here, she has to pick up her granddaughter, and they go to the same school." Liz explained, so Alex didn't feel guilty for sending a woman who she was particularly close to, to got and collect her kids.

"Please can you stay here?" Alex asked her voice weak and quiet.

"Sure, let me go call the office. I'll be right back, do you want a coffee or something?" Liz asked with a sad smile.

"No, I'm okay thank you."  
"At least drink something Alex, you've had one bottle of water in the past 2 days." Liz urged.

"Fine, Coffee please." Alex said avoiding eye contact. Alex and Liz had been sat in this run down hospital waiting room for nearly 60 hours.

Almost 3 days.

Melinda had a few broken bones, but she was going to be okay physically. Whether she would make it mentally was a guessing game at the minute.

Nick and George had been pronounced dead at the scene; Fin and Amanda dropped by the hospital as often as they could to see the captain, who had a few broken ribs and a damaged spine; along with the brain damage he could be paralyzed but he seemed to be able to talk okay.

Olivia was the worst off.

She was now in a coma, and doctors we're not sure whether she'd wake up.

When the plane went down, it dropped so suddenly Olivia was trapped in the bathroom, bashing her head multiple times, breaking various bones, cracking some ribs. Doctors had been to speak to Alex. Alex knew to expect the worst.

"Lena said she'll bring them here once she's dropped Lilly off home." Liz said handing Alex a cup of coffee.

"What do I tell the twins?" Alex asked. Shocking Liz, Alex couldn't speak to them team for some reason; she couldn't bring herself to do it. John had offered his support when he dropped by with Faye yesterday but she said she was fine.

Lies.

"Until you know for sure that Olivia won't wake up you just tell them she's really poorly and is sleeping." Liz said. She had never had children, so she didn't know what she was meant to say.

"Lena would know better than me love." Liz said with a smile.

Alex smiled at Liz's attempt to help; she smiled back but then avoiding the older blonde's eye.

* * *

Soon enough Lena brought the kids to the hospital to see Alex.

"I wasn't sure what you were planning on doing, so if you want me to take them to get some dinner I can." Lena said after Alex had hugged both her children.

"You've done too much already..." Alex began.

"Okay then, is there anyone else they can stay with Alexandra?" Lena said.

"No, not really."  
"We can look after them then." Liz said. Alex sat shocked, she had no idea either women could be so kind.

"Then there was me thinking you hated me..." Alex said with a small laugh playing with Fate's hair.

"Alexandra we don't hate you, and this is very different to being in a courtroom." Lena said before mentioning coffee and disappearing with Archie in tow.

Alex was shocked that the same woman who put her in a cell for contempt was the same woman who brought her children to the hospital.  
In court she always seemed like an evil bitch when really she was just doing her job...  
"Mrs Cabot?" A female voice came.

"Is my wife okay?" Alex asked almost immediately.

"She is still in a coma. I wanted to ask you about something else, maybe your friend could take your daughter out for a minute?" The Doctor said pointing to Fate then Liz.

"Come on Fate; let's go find your brother." Liz said with a smile taking Fate's hand and leaving rather fast.

"I'm DR Foster, I am head of the ER, and I wanted to talk to you about a case of mistaken Identity." Dr Foster said. Alex calmed down slightly knowing she made a positive I.D on Liv.

"Rafael Barba had hold of Dr George Huang's name badge when the plane went down, and due to the autopsy reports we know that Mr Barba is unfortunately dead." She began, Alex took in a sharp breath, she had never been close with him, she remembered only speaking to him once, but she was still upset he lost his life.

"So George, he's alive, he's okay?" Alex asked sitting up more.

"We believe so, I would like to ask you to make a formal I.D, just so we're sure." Dr Foster said knowing how hard it must have been for Alex.

"Yes, I will I.D him, but first can someone give me an update on, Olivia Cabot, Melinda Warner and Donald Cragen?" She asked, being concerned for Don and Melinda's welfare and not just her wife's.

"I will do that now for you before I take you down to the ER." She said smiling slightly before she got up and left. Within minutes Liz and Lena returned with the twins and Alex quickly explained what was going on, shocking both women to hear about the death of the ADA, they were most probably still recovering from the shock of it all, including the loss of Amaro.

* * *

Alex had never felt more relieved when she positively I.D'ed George.

"He's going to be fine." The staff nurse said with a smile.

"George, it's Alex, you're going to be okay." Alex said walking over to him. He was still a little drowsy from all the pain meds but he could hold a conversation.

"Olivia, Melinda, how's Don, Barba was on the plane, and so was Nick?" George asked in a bit of a panic.

"Olivia's in a coma, I am still waiting to hear if she'll wake up, Melinda, has a few broken bones but physically she's going to be fine, Don might end up being paralyzed from the waist down, and they're waiting to see if he has any long term rain damage. I am sorry but Rafael and Nick didn't make it, they were pronounced dead at the scene." Alex said, a tear leaving her eye as she remembered being told.

"Olivia will get through this; she has you to fight for and the twins." George said doing his best to comfort her.

George had a broken hip and a damaged neck plus a lot of facial damage but he seemed to be keeping as well as he could.

"I hope so." Alex said she knew if she said much more she would end up in tears.

"Go back to her, just don't forget about me, yeah." George said, smiling a little more when he saw Melinda being wheeled in.

"I'll come and see you soon." Alex said kissing his check before doing the same to Melinda, then leaving to go back upstairs and wait.

* * *

Walking back up the stairs to the waiting room, she walked in and both older women refused to meet her gaze.

"What's going on?"

"The children went with the nurse to Olivia's room, you should go too." Lena said, still refusing to make eye contact.

Alex just looked at them in shock before moving quickly to get to her wife's room.

She was just about to ask what the hell was going wrong when she saw it.

Olivia sat there in bed, smiling at their children.

"She woke up about 10 minutes ago, so we took the BT out, we want to keep her in for ob's but she's responding well, no brain damage, some broken bones but nothing that won't heal. She's been asking for you." A male nurse said smiling at her.

"Thank you." Was all Alex could come up with at that point... Walking into the room she smiled at Olivia when she turned to look at her.

"Hey..." Olivia said, her voice still weak.

"Why don't we give Mama and Mummy some space...?" Liz said from the door having followed Alex in. Both children said there goodbyes giving hug and kisses before following Liz most likely back to the waiting room.

"I thought I'd lost you."  
"I know..." Olivia replied taking her wife's hand.

"I'm not going anywhere you know that right..." Olivia continued, and Alex just nodded before bursting into tears.

"I love you so much." Alex whispered her voice cracking.

"I love you too, I love you so much Alex..." Olivia said moving so her wife could lay with her on the bed.

"Take it we're taking these two home then." Lena said to Liz looking through the window.

"Most likely." Liz said looking down at the two of them who seemed happy enough in their own world.

* * *

**A year later.**

Walking into the squad room it still looked the same.  
Olivia was doing well given she was in the hospital for a while, her left hand was broken in 3 places but it seemed to heal well.

She was stood with Alex and they were completely a lone until Fin, Amanda, John and Faye turned up.

"Did the twins fall asleep in the car?" Amanda asked smiling.

"No, no, they're probably raiding the soft interview room." Alex said with a smile.

A moment later they were joined by George and his partner; George seemed to recover fine. He was now blind in one eye and only had limited use in his right hand.

They were followed in by Melinda, her husband and her daughter. Melinda's bones couldn't be fully healed in her leg so she now had to use the aid of a walking stick, which wasn't too bad.

Cragen was last to come in, in his wheelchair being pushed by his new girlfriend Kim. He was paralyzed from the waist down and due to the brain damage he could only use his right arm.

"How does it feel the Captain?" Cragen asked Olivia.

"Strange, very strange." She admitted quietly. Everyone was son sat down around the table.

"I wanted us all to come together again as SVU." Olivia said smiling.  
"I'll go see the twins, hey Faye you coming?" Kim said smiling as her and Faye left, Melinda's daughter not far behind, Melinda's husband said he would pick her up when she called and George's partner said the same before they both left.

Each of them had a drink in hand, ranging from water to alcohol.

"To Captain Olivia Cabot and the Special Victims Unit." Cragen said holding up his bottle of water with tears in his eyes.

"Captain Olivia Cabot and the Special Victims Unit." Everyone repeated before taking a sip of their drinks.

They knew they would be chatting for a while.

There had been many changed is SVU, losing people, gaining people, but this would by far be the biggest change yet.

"To fallen friends and absent colleges." Olivia said now getting very emotional.

For the past 3 years they had been together as a team, some detectives had been together longer than that, but SVU always had the same captain and the same head detective, and now all that had changed.

"Fallen friends and absent colleges." Everyone repeated again before they all looked at each other.

It wasn't going to be the same tomorrow, but tonight it was just like before.

* * *

Thank you for reading, it means a lot!  
Please leave a review!  
I hope you guys liked this!  
Bethanyy!


End file.
